


The Simple Moments

by Kenmai



Series: Guns & Roses & Detectives [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other, RIP me, Silly, i didnt know how to title this, i like this OT3 suddenly ok, its cute, rarepair, raysingwood, risingraywood, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it really necessary to sing the Krusty Krab Pizza song every time we go out for pizza?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I am now dedicated to making this ship tag fuller you watch mate

“Is it really necessary to sing the Krusty Krab Pizza song every time we go out for pizza?”

“It absolutely is Rye.” Jon answered in reply without skipping a beat, Ray nodding in agreement with him. The two were sat in the front row of their pick-up truck with Ryan driving at the wheel. Ray was situated in the middle as Jon liked to have the wind blowing throw his hair in the summer heat. His hand idly tapped the car door as he smiled at his two boyfriends. His other hand was occupied with holding Ray’s, and Ray’s free hand was tapping away at his Nintendo DS.

Jon glanced at it for a moment before turning his attention towards the designated driver.

A deep sigh could be heard form Ryan’s side as the two beamed. They loved playfully annoying Ryan as much as they could get away with, they knew when to draw the line and stay the ever-loving fuck away from it though. They were just glad Ryan hadn’t driven them off the road in a fit of exasperation by now.

Luckily, the pizza place they wanted to go to was within seeing distance and it wasn’t long before Ryan had turned to pull over into the parking lot of the establishment.

Ray and Jon still idly hummed the song as they got out of the car and walked towards the door. Ryan rolled his eyes at the two but decided to open the door for them. Two small smiles greeted him in return.

“You two wait over here, alright. It would be a hassle ordering since you guys can never decide on toppings. Are Pepperoni, Mushrooms and Meatballs alright to get?” Ryan asked as he looked between the two.

Jon made a face at the order. “Can we change Mushroom to BBQ chicken or Jalapeños or something?”

“Sure if that’s fine with Ray.”

“Yeah I don’t mind. My stomach knows no bounds when it comes to the art of pizza eating.” Ray patted his stomach as if to further confirm this theory and beamed as Jon snorted and Ryan smiled.

“Of course it is.” Ryan said ruffling his hair. “Alright I’m going to order.”

He turned around and made ready to get in line but he quickly turned back around to the two. “Please stay out of trouble I don’t want to pay for someone’s hospital bill again.” He said sharply at the two.

“Rye, my main man that was totalllly Ray’ fault!” Jon protested.

“I din’t do shit. Listen that lady just happened to fall over my feet and break her face. Actually don’t blame me blame my shoes.”

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he walked away.

Jon smiled as he turned back to Ray, the two of them heading over to a table near the window.

“You tripped that woman over on purpose didn’t you.”

“She just looked trippable.”

Jon laughed and clutched at his sides as he looked at his boyfriend. “Ray! Tripping people is bad.”

Ray shrugged and put his hand in his pockets. He looked down at his shoes and examined them for a bit to pass the time. He’d need to buy a new pair soon enough. He looked up to see Jon watching him and raised an eyebrow. Jon knew he’d been caught staring and nervously laughed.

“Sorry your eyelashes always distract me.” He said, voice getting lower with every word.

“Oh well is that so?” Ray grinned. “Too cool for you though.”

“Damn.”

“Oh hey Ryan’s coming back. Wanna keep singing Spongebob?”

“You know I do.”

Ryan was the least to say a little alarmed when he got back to the table. Jon and Ray were mischieviously looking at him with those sly smiles on their faces. He quinted his eyes at them in suspicion.

“Ok what are you two planning?”

“KRUSTY KRAB, KRAB YEAH PIZZA”

“No please.”

“IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND-“

Ryan sighed as he started to walk out of the pizza place. He just wanted to go home now and it would be a long drive back with these two. Jon and Ray were following closely and decided to reach for his hands. Ray had to hook his hand over Ryan’s arm since he was holding the pizza but they still managed. As they exited the shop the final line from the silly tune soulfully exited their lips.

“-MEEEEEEEEeeeeEEEeEEE.”

All Ryan could do was to sigh fondly.


End file.
